iPod Shuffle
by Herbblade
Summary: Drabbles about Naruto couples/pairings based on songs from my iPod when it's on shuffle. Details inside. Chapter Two: NaruHina
1. NejiTen

An idea from **ChristinaAngel** who got it from **I.heart.Hatake.Kakashi** who got it from **Midnight Memories **who got it from somewhere else. This will be used mostly when I'm hitting a small bit of writer's block, for whatever pairing I feel like at the moment.

The challenge is:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Japanese and I'm not a guy. What are the odds I own it?

--

**Complicated- Avril Lavine**

Tenten watched as Neji pulverized Hinata. What was wrong with him? How could he be so cruel to his own family? What happened to the Neji who sparred until she was falling over from exaustion then picked up her weapons for her, then mediated till she was ready to go home? The Neji who showed compassion?

No, here was a ruthless, bitter, Neji.

She hated seeing him this way. Next time they sparred she would ask him why he couldn't be kind to the world, but he wouldn't answer: she knew that already. But she would ask and he would think about it. It was all she could do to try and heal him.

**Ever Ever After- Carrie Underwood**

Neji watched Tenten as she hovered in the air, scrolls spiraling around her. She was so beautiful and she didn't know it. All the other kunoichi from her class and the one below her that were there- they were nothing to the dedicated girl flying through the air, hurtling weapons down on her poor opponent.

Temari's victory over her and pushed her determination to its limits and six months later she was winning all her matches. She would be made a Chuunin. Neji knew it and had told Lee and Hyuuga Neji didn't lie.

She would be a Chuunin and he would get to see her bounce off the walls for days, filling him with her joy.

**Every Time We Touch- Cascada**

Tenten spun around, enjoying the feeling of the dress as it spun out. She loved dresses that you could dance in. Neji was by her side in a second, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a ballroom-dance-style twirl. Tenten let him lead her past Hinata and Naruto on the dance floor, and they danced and spun around together.

And never once did he let go of her hand.

**Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

Neji ran past the buildings, rain falling onto his long hair but he didn't care. The blank windows flashed by, occasionally showing silowets behind them. He kept running, out of the Hyuuga complex and into Konoha, past more windows and buildings.

He ran all the way to the gate and stopped, not even trying to disguise his breathing being heavier than normal. The guard looked at him with amusement. "You made it on time, good job." Neji didn't respond, just stared into the forest. Then he saw it.

Tenten came out of the woods, as wet as he was. She spotted him and sped up, "Hey Neji!"

He suddenly didn't care about propriety or his Hyuuga mask. He ran out to her, picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her.

**One Week- Barenaked Ladies**

Tenten was MAD. The kind of mad that could get you killed. They had only been a team for a few weeks but all three males knew to back away and avoid doing ANYTHING to make her mad. Neji watching the passionate brunette stride around the clearing, and smirked a tiny smirk.

She didn't know how amazing she looked when she was mad. Her eyes looked like burning logs or copper in the sun. Her hair was coming out but she didn't care. Her hands automatically flew to her scrolls.

Lee looked at Neji. "Youthful Neji is SMILING!!"

**Run and Tell That- Hairspray**

Tenten ended on a long, powerful note and looked at the director, then into the seats of the auditorium where Neji was. He smirked proudly and gave her two thumbs up. The director applauded before shaking his head and looking at the piece of paper. "You just need a partner who matches that FEELING."

Tenten's head swung like a compass to Neji. "Please?" She mouthed. He shook his head. She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

The audience gave them a standing ovation. Tenten ran to Neji and gave him a tackle-hug. "Didn't I tell you it would be great? You were amazing!"  
"The best part was the kissing scene."

"Uncultured man…"

**I'll Make A Man Out Of You- Mulan**

Neji looked at his team. Insane sensai. Sensai's clone. Girl.

He pointed at the panda-girl. "You will be my sparring partner. Come on." The girl stared at him.

"I'm not your SERVANT! You can ASK me to spar and I MIGHT accept! Right now though, I'm going to say NO! Lee-kun, come on. We're going to spar."

Neji watched the two move away from him and the crazy sensei. He was insulted but fascinated. He let the insult fade away, knowing that after two days with Crazy and Crazy Jr., she'd be begging to spar with him.

Not that he would accept of course.

**Without Love- Hairspray**

Tenten leaned across the table to talk quickly to Kankuro. Neji's eyes narrowed from his hiding spot in the bush. He had paid the waiter to put them on the terrace so he could watch, but he was starting to regret his choice.

No. He was here to make sure Tenten didn't do something stupid and Kankuro didn't try anything. And to, if possible, make sure it all went wrong.

They were laughing now. That was it, the puppet-nin had brainwashed her. Tenten only laughed like that at NEJI. No one else got that laugh. Just him. But he wouldn't move, that would make him look bad, coming out of a bush.

But tomorrow, tomorrow he'd tell her exactly what was wrong with the dolly-man and secure the laugh and girl for himself. Then he'd destroy dolly-boy.

**Bells of Notre Dame- Hunchback of Notre Dame**

Neji stood before the clan leader. "You wanted to see me?" Hinata smiled at him from her seat in the middle.

"You have been released from your bonds as a branch member. You are now free to live your life as you choose. You are invited to help us research a way to erase the curse mark." She gave him a real smile then, not the leader one she so often exercised now a days. Being the leader of a clan and wife of a Hokage had immensely improved her self-confidence. Naruto claimed it was all his skill as a people-person and no one argued with him. He was dense but not stupid.

Neji turned, feelings overwhelming him. Hinata quickly made sure one won out. "Oh Neji? Naruto cancelled a mission Tenten was supposed to go on today so you could tell her and celebrate, so you'd better go find her before she finds out from someone else and gets insulted."

As was more common for him now, he kept up his silence but spoke with actions. He ran out of the room and compound, a real smile on his face.

**Kiss the Girl- Ashley Tisdale**

Hinata had told him. Lee had told him (so loudly she had nearly heard). Even Naruto had given him advice. But here he was, in the perfect spot with the perfect atmosphere (and the perfect girl, he dreamily reminded himself) and he couldn't do it. They had been dating for two years, it was perfect timing.

Tenten shifted as she leaned on his shoulder and he was jolted into action by some inner instinct he couldn't explain.

He moved, took her hand and knelt down in front of her. He pulled out the ring box and opened it and started, "Tenten, I love you. Will you do me the honor-"

"YES!!" And that was why he loved her.

--

So I wrote them and ran spell-check, which I KNOW didn't get everything, and put them up.

Enjoy.

I have a lot of musicals on here…

1,240 words.


	2. NaruHina

**Disclaimer(I haven't been doing a real one of these for a looonnnnggg time): **Hmm, let's think… Writing fanfiction to cure writer's block. CANNOT draw. Nope, I don't think I'm Kisimoto-sensei, which means… I don't own it!

--

**Until the Day I Die- Story of the Year**

Naruto would be the first to tell you that it had taken him a while to realize her feelings. He'd also be the first to tell you it had taken him a while to realize his OWN feelings. He still hadn't come to grips with the way his stomach tightened when she came near when it happened.

All he knew was that he when Kiba was knocked out, he was sad and angry as would be expected for his friend.

But when Hinata went down… He found himself welcoming the fox, and the next time he knew he was _Naruto,_ he was cradling her as Sakura healed her. Despite the pinkette's requests, he wouldn't let her go.

The second she woke up, he gave her a suffocating hug and asked her out.

**Hasta La Vista- Camp Rock**

Naruto hadn't wanted to come to camp, not one bit. So when Jiraiya was trying to pull him forcibly from the flagpole, which his arms were wrapped around, everyone was surprised.

And when Jiraiya succeeded in releasing the flag pole from Naruto's grasp and was pulling him by his feet to their car, everyone was surprised when the one person he yelled out to was Hinata.

"HIIIIINNNNNAAAAAATTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA!! Don't let him take me AAAWWWWWAAAYYYYYY!!"

**You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson**

Hinata knew who she was. She was the failure, the one doomed to sit in the corner while Neji unwittingly and unhappily stole the limelight.

Or so she thought, until she fought her cousin.

Later, she would claim that it was Neji's words that had made her change her attitude, but everyone who knew her well knew the change had started long before that. And everyone who had been at the exams knew that it wasn't Neji.

It was Naruto. He had NO idea what he'd done, but he'd worked a miracle in the girl.

The only pity was that he didn't know…

**Poor Unfortunate Souls- Jonas Brothers**

Sometimes, in the dead of the night, when he couldn't sleep, he'd hear the fox's voice. It was strange—the fox didn't talk at all like when Naruto appeared before his 'cell' asking for power, or like when the fox tried to take over. In the first case, the fox was rude and only gave in to keep himself alive. In the second case, Kyuubi was smooth but vicious.

But in the dead of night… Naruto thought the voice resembled his conscious, telling him things he didn't know. Mainly about a dark-haired girl

**Accidently in Love- Counting Crows**

Hinata couldn't trace it. Maybe it was back after her mother's death, when she'd felt nothing in the world could be worse than what had happened to her, and then seen his eyes. His lost, lonely eyes that somehow brightened as Iruka approached.

Maybe it was that day at the academy; he had paid so much attention as the Hokage spoke.

Or maybe it had always been there.

The short version was that somehow, someway, she had fallen in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

Perfectly, hopelessly, and forever in love.

**This One's for the Girls- Martina McBride**

Naruto looked at the woman lying beside him and couldn't help but admire her. Beaten down spiritually and even physically by her family, decreed worthless silently by everyone around her, and loudly to herself.

And then… When he'd come back after two years, she had seemed the same. But then he had gone on a mission with her and seen the amazing changes.

Somewhere along the line, she had discovered she was wrong about herself and exploited the best of her skills, proving the whole world wrong.

She was amazing, and now the whole village knew it.

**Here I Am- Camp Rock**

She would have been the first to tell you how great Sakura was. Or how great Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Naruto, Hanabi, or anyone else you could name was. Her face would have lit up as she gave you a first-hand account of their latest amazing deeds.

But if you asked her about herself, she would have blushed and been pressed for any answer at all.

So every time he told her how amazing she was, she'd look away. He would have given anything for her to believe him, but somewhere deep down he knew she did.

Or at least, he hoped she did.

No, he knew… Because, when she looked away, she gave whatever she was looking at a broad grin and her pale eyes took on a look of absolute certainty.

Which was why he continued to tell her, to see that look.

**I Wanna Be Like Other Girls- Atomic Kittens**

When she was six, she jumped off the roof.

When he was six, he 'attacked' the academy with spray paint.

Attempts to prove how special they are, but they were punished. And from then on, they both longed to be like everyone else. They didn't (_couldn't_) succeed. No matter what they did, people couldn't accept them the same as everyone else.

And then, _they slowly_ found each other. And decided being different might not be so bad after all, as long as they were different together.

**One Tin Soldier- Coven**

As the Akatsuki (_And Sasuke,_ he told himself) passed the gates, the line of ninja stood still. Then Neji (_Of all people,_ she would think later) broke the nervous stillness and grabbed Tenten into a kiss. Several other couples decided that was good idea.

Naruto couldn't quite bring himself to do it, but Hinata grabbed his hand with hers and said simply, "Whatever happens, even when we aren't holding hands anymore, I'm always right here. Don't forget."

He squeezed her hand and from then on, even when he was fighting Sasuke, felt her hand there.

**Listen to Your Heart- DHT**

She couldn't do it. After everything she'd been through, she couldn't say 'goodbye' to the love of her life as he left on a journey that would take more than two years—if he returned at all!

She didn't doubt he'd make it back, but what if something happened, and when he came back he wasn't _Naruto_ anymore? How would she live with herself, having not even said 'goodbye' to him that one last time??

So Hinata tried to say goodbye, but in the end was standing behind a post the entire time.

And when he came back, where did she go? Behind a fence.

And then… He left again. This time she was standing where he could see her, and he gave everyone who came up to him a fond farewell. So she went up and stood in front of him shyly. Before he could say anything, she pecked him on the cheek and ran back behind her comforting wall, smile on her face.

--

I really like that last one… I kind of like Hasta La Vista, but I'm also indifferent to it. I also like the idea of Hinata jumping off the roof. And as for Naruto spray-painting the academy, we all know that that is the beginning of a glorious career, so I had to put it SOMEWHERE!

Once again: all I did was spell-check it! Although hopefully more thoroughly than last time… I reread that and was kind of ashamed. But no matter—this one is most likely better off than the last one!


End file.
